Highschool and Hormones Earthbound
by Alarik
Summary: A Re-Write of my first fic which i screwed up horribly with. so here is the new version. hopefully its better. it is still a harem fic, but im going to be writing longer chapters with more content. Some content lifted from last version. No Sayaman, No Buu


Hey guys. Here we are with a Re-Write of my first Fanfic. I screwed it up big style. So I did this.

I hated the portrayal of gohan during his high school years. So I wrote this instead. Also no buu saga. And no sayaman. No GT either. Gohan might settle down, but he won't stop his training. I'm not having gohan make such an arse of himself. Also. Gohan won't have any romantic involvements for a long while. Neither will Videl. This is however a harem fic.

It is essentially an AU DragonBall Z. not all the sayajin's are dead. Small clusters remain.

I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own DBZ or any other anime/manga.

Chapter one

"I'm going to get stronger dad. I don't want to see anyone I care for die again. So I'm going to get stronger" with those words spoken, gohan changed. He left earth, Training in the solitude of space. His training led him to master the third ascension. A transformation sparked from the death of his father, coupled with the subsequent deaths of Trunks and Vegeta. He almost lost himself in his annihilation of the creature known as cell. For three years ye had trained to maintain it, like he had with both his level one and two states.

It had been nigh seven years since his flight from the surface of earth. Seven years since gohan had set foot on earth. He could easily withstand the intensified one thousand five hundred times earth's gravity which the modified gravity ship could produce. It had become habit to fly by earth in low orbit to have bulma beam up a container of food for the sayajin. Technology gohan had managed to come up with during his studies.

The large communication screen flickered a few times while gohan worked his morning workout. Taking not he stopped and hovered in front of it. Expecting it to be bulma checking in on him. But the image which came up was not of the long haired genius, but of his mother instead. With an angry expression, this quickly subdued and was replaced with tears and joy.

"Hi mom" gohan smiled before turning the gravity modulator off and returning to his base form. "It's been a long time"

"Long time? LONG TIME?" she all but screeched. "IT'S BEEN SEVEN YEARS GOHAN!" she glared at him. Gohan winced and covered his ears. He knew she had every right to be angry. After all, the last she had seen of him was him fighting cell on TV. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? How worried I have been? How I still am?" her tone was much softer now.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to face, how to say. 'Sorry dad's not coming home because I failed to kill cell in time' but it's not just dad though. Vegeta and trunks both fell due to my arrogance" gohan clenched his fists; Chi-Chi knew that gohan still blamed himself. Their conversation was cut short however when a warning light flashed on the console before him. "Looks like I'm coming home. The ships on its last legs. It'll probably burn up in the atmosphere too. I'll see you in a few hours mom" he smiled at her as panic struck her face. He quickly cut the line before she could say anything. Taking his seat in the cockpit he tried to re-direct the ships flight path. His attempt caused the thrusters to burn out leaving him in an undesirable free-fall to the planet's surface. A spot just on the outskirts of 'Orange Star City'. Gohan cursed as he prepared himself for a painful landing.

He awoke to the sight of a dark haired woman sleeping with her head resting on the side of his bed. He knew instinctively who it was and smiled gently. His subtle efforts to sit up caused her to wake however. Resulting in him being hugged tightly.

"Hey mom" he finally spoke as he felt the woman crying into his shoulder. "Sorry I scared you"

"Don't. Ever. EVER. Do that again gohan" she whimpered as tears streamed down her face.

"You what?" gohan asked incredulously as he ate breakfast nearly two weeks later. He had cut his hair shorter, though still had shoulder length hair which looked like it would if he was super sayajin four. His tail, which had grown back during his seven year absence twitched slightly from its perch around his waist. "You want to send me where?"

"High school" Chi-Chi responded calmly while sipping a cup of coffee. "You've been away from earth for seven years gohan. That's seven years of education you've missed out on. You're going to high school whether you like it or not. And that's final" she sent a glare at him and then glanced at the cast iron frying pan on the table then back at gohan and smirked. Gohan got the message. He went or she hit him with it. He sighed as he resigned himself to his fate.

"So where am I to go to suffer…I mean study?" he asked.

"Orange star high-school in Satan City" she replied coolly. "I've already enrolled you. So go get dressed and get going or you'll be late. Your bag is by the door on the counter" she smirked as her eldest sighed once more and left the room. Before coming back and leaving the house before anyone could realise it had happened.

"That boy. So much like his father. Yet…so different. I wish Goku were here" as she finished goten, her youngest son, walked wearily into the dining room and started on the food there.

"Morning mom" he yawned before digging into a large helping of pancakes.

Gohan flew on his back as he headed towards the city he was supposed to go to. It was hard to miss, what with the large sign saying 'Satan city' at each of the four major highways into the city. Dropping into an alley way on the outskirts he decided to run the rest of the way.

His run was only briefly interrupted by a string of crimes which he intervened with. Taking on his third form and dealing with them before disappearing.

Videl woke to find herself on the floor, naked, with her sister atop of her snuggled into her chest. They weren't really sisters but to anyone who didn't know otherwise, they were. She giggled a little before rolling the girl off of her and sitting up stretching. She reached down and gently slapped the face of her adopted sister waling the auburn haired teen rather quickly.

"Wha? What's going on? Where's the food?" she groaned groggily as she slowly sat up.

"Get up lime. Geez. Why is it every day I wake up with you on top of me?"

"But your so comfy sis. Can you blame me?"

"One of these days lime. One of these days" she giggled as she stood and headed off to the shower. "Better get up sis. We got school today" she called out from the shower. "Eresa will be here soon. Guess we get to meet this new student she's been going on about all weekend. Sometimes I wish she wasn't the director's daughter" Videl called out. Lime on the other hand disappeared into the other bathroom, and into another shower.

"Tell me about it. She'd talk for the world if you let her" lime called back. Finally out of her groggy stupor. "Any idea who it is?"

"From what she told me. It's some super nerd from the mountains" Videl smirked as she walked back into their room while drying off her hair. Lime didn't take much longer.

"Really a nerd from the mountains?" lime cocked an eyebrow as she draped her towel over the edge of the washing basket. "Now that's original" she mused as she finished tying her hair into a long braid. The two finished dressing before heading downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Which consisted of a full English breakfast. "Maybe it'll be a boy this time. There aren't enough in the school if you ask me"

"Geez lime your almost as bad as Eresa" Videl smirked. The two of them were nearly inseparable.

"Come now dear you're at the age you should be interested in the opposite sex" a tall rather shapely woman smiled at them as she entered the room. Grabbing a plate of what was left.

To say Videl was annoyed was an understatement. First someone else had taken care of her job for her. And now the whole class was going on about this so called 'Gold Angel' or 'Golden Knight'. Who over the course of the morning had taken care of seven incidents before Videl had even walked into the classroom. She was impressed, but it was more than that. The image of the blonde haired warrior she met earlier was plaguing her mind like a virus. She didn't even notice both lime and Eresa waving their hands in front of her till lime decided to punch her shoulder.

"Ouch! The hell was that for?" she mocked anger at her sister.

"You were spacing out. Any longer and you might have left orbit" she joked. "So what's on your mind little sister?"

"Wha? Uh nothing" she replied quickly. "I'm just annoyed that's all"

"Cause a certain blonde haired hero got there before you" lime jested. "Well I for one think he's hot. I mean these pictures from the press are perfect" Videl shook her head and sighed as lime and Eresa gushed over the photos of the 'golden knight'. The two teens kept on having fun at Videl's expense until the teacher walked through the door. Literally through the door, taking it with her. Videl looked up as a pile of books lay strewn across the floor and their homeroom teacher lay in a defeated heap. This was a common occurrence to them. They had had her as a teacher for the last two years.

Videl was about to go help her when she noticed a young man kneel down and help her up. She had never seen him before so it was strange. She caught a glimpse of his onyx eyes as he stood tall. And boy was he. He stood there at around six foot six, with gravity defying black hair and eyes to match. He wore an innocent smile which, despite Videl's best attempt to hide it, made her blush. She was relieved when she noticed no one was paying attention to her, and were instead focusing on the stranger. Videl just watched as he began to pick up the books and place them on the teacher's desk.

"You alright there?" she heard him ask. "That was quite the tumble there"

"I-I'm fine. Thank you" she replied. "And you are?"

"Ah yes. Forgive me. I am Gohan Son. The new student" he replied. Videl almost gasped at his politeness. He looked like a jock, a big build, muscles, the works, yet his personality were a complete one eighty in comparison to her first assumption. "Before you go and introduce me to the class, ill fix the door" and he did just that. Picking it up and fitting it back on the sliding rails. The teacher chuckled a little before sighing.

"Well now that's over with" she began while turning to the class. "I'd like to introduce you all to Gohan son" she motioned to the giant of a man who now stood towering next to her. "Now as you know. Our school only became co-ed this year. And as such there aren't many male students. In fact less than five percent of our student body are male" gohan cut in a little with some humour which. In Videl's opinion fit quite nicely.

"It doesn't help that the entrance exams are harder for male students"

"True, true" the teacher agreed. "Now gohan here aced every entrance exam he took. Math, English, science. Etc. so despite his looks, he has a real head for academics" her compliment caused gohan to smirk. "Now why don't you tell us all a bit about yourself gohan?"

"Well there's not much to tell. Other than the fact that I like martial arts, good food, helping others, art, swordplay and fishing" he shrugged. "I've studied and practiced martial arts almost all my life, and I've been home schooled up until till now" he studies the faces of those in the room finding that there were only two males in the room. Not including himself. "I haven't had much contact with the opposite sex, except this one girl I met seven years ago. But that's another story all together" he joked lightly. Videl raised an eyebrow when she caught the look in limes eyes. Recognition seemed to be directed at the new student. This thoroughly puzzled the raven haired teen. She watched him closely as he began to walk up to the only vacant seat in the room. The one on her left. She was about to say hello when he seemingly disappeared with a yelp. Following the sounds afterwards she saw him on the floor with lime hugging him.

"L-Lime? The hell? Are you trying to fragging kill me?" he protested.

"Like I could do that" she retorted with a smirk. "So seven years huh? You've grown. I remember when you were eleven you saved me from the river and blew that fake ass shelter up. I never repaid you properly for that" she licked her lips. Gohan's eyes went wide as he tried to pull away. Unsuccessfully. He was about to protest again when she promptly shut him up by kissing him. Passionately. In front of everyone who could see. "That was for saving me back then" she smiled before slapping his face. "And that was for disappearing for seven years with no warning"

"Yeah. Hello to you too" he grumbled as she climbed off him to let him stand.

Lime smiled as the two took their seats. "Anyway. This is my 'sister' Videl. She and I live with her mother. And this bubbly blonde here" lime began introducing her closest friends beginning with Videl. The two shared a handshake, and a brief hello, before the girl lime just began introducing leant over and grabbed Gohan's hand.

"I'm Eresa, with an E"

"Nice to meet you Eresa" gohan smiled. He hoped. That he wouldn't have to speak to her often. Simply due the high pitched nature of her voice. This, due to his sayajin hearing, was enhanced beyond imagination.

"And this blowhard is sharpener" lime snarled at the blonde male who had a sadistic smirk on his face while leering at lime and Videl. Something gohan wanted to knock off his face permanently. Lime saw to that thankfully, when she planted her fist in his face. "DON'T EVER LOOK AT ME OR MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" she yelled at him. "You'd think he'd of learnt by now…geez" gohan chuckled at the sight. Lime scowled at him but couldn't help but join in.

"Can't blame him for trying though lime. You two are rather easy on the eyes" he said the last bet quietly. Almost a whisper. Though lime still blushed like a tomato. Videl seemed to match her colour and facial expression. "Anyway. Teachers trying to get everyone's attention" he pointed to the front.

Well there's the first chapter folks. There's going to be a lot in this. Hopefully.

When I looked through the chapters I had put up I realised just how bad it was. Sure the idea was good but the way I'd don't wit was bad. And far too fucking quick. Excuse my language.

There's lemon to come. And I apologise now if my style of writing isn't the best.

Now, I've read many FF, where they say sayan, saiyan etc. but I prefer the spelling Sayajin. With the silent 'j'. It seems to work for me better.

Anyway. Reviews and suggestions appreciated.

Later.


End file.
